


Capital Vices

by faithinthepoor



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Wrath challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Girl Who Gets Bad News

She growls and pins me against the wall. Her voice is hoarse from screaming but she struggles to keep the hurt from her eyes. Fingers scrape over my torso with such pressure that welts form. She looks shaken as she realises what she has done and attempts to retreat but I pull her hands back to my body. She is trying so desperately to stay in character, to become ‘wrath’, as if anger will cover the pain. It’s sad and wrong but I go along with it because, right now, it’s not at all difficult for me to portray ‘lust’.


End file.
